1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation bag system and more particularly pertains to protecting a sensitive radiation detecting device from “contamination” by nuclear fission byproducts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plastic bags and shields is known in the prior art. More specifically, plastic bags and shields previously devised and utilized for the purpose of shielding users from the contents of plastic bags and containers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,479 issued Nov. 15, 1977 to White relates to a filter-lined container for hazardous solids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,436 issued May 8, 1990 to Gelbard relates to a plastic bag and method and apparatus of manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,887 issued Sep. 1, 1998 to Koyama relates to a oxygen-absorbing container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,741 issued Oct. 19, 1999 to Klecina relates to a stacked disposable plastic glove pad. U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,909 issued Mar. 28, 2000 to Dunleavy relates to an encapsulation device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,699 issued Nov. 21, 2000 to White relates to a method and apparatus relating to disposable filter modules for filtering air containing hazardous substances.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a radiation bag system that allows protecting a sensitive radiation detecting device from being “contaminated” by nuclear fission byproducts.
In this respect, the radiation bag system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a sensitive radiation detecting device from “contamination” by nuclear fission byproducts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved radiation bag system which can be used for protecting a sensitive radiation detecting device from “contamination” by nuclear fission byproducts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.